Speak Now
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot about how Cho and Harry are getting married and Ginny deals with it! The song is from Taylor Swift's new album, 'Speak Now'


Speak Now

**(Some may have never heard this song, just look it up on YouTube! Or you can buy it n=on ITunes! This song belongs to Taylor Swift, not me! By the way this is a GinnyxHarry story!)**

Ginny Weasley had gotten the message on a lovely autumn day. Colorful leaves fell from trees. This was Ginny's favorite time of the year. Not too hot, not too cold, just right.

But, Ginny was unaware that today was going to change her life.

That day, she remembered crying her eyes out because of a tiny little call from the love of her life, Harry Potter.

_Flashback_

_Ginny heard the loud ring from her home phone. She walked over to it and saw from the caller id it was Harry_

"_Hey, Harry!" Ginny said excitedly_

"_Hey, Gin! I have great news!" Ginny could tell Harry was smiling_

"_What?" Ginny exclaimed, wanting to know Harry's news_

"_I went on a date with Cho last night," Ginny cringed at the name of her love's girlfriend "And I asked her to marry me! She said yes, Gin, she said yes!" Harry was clearly ecstatic _

_Ginny tried to keep her tears in. "Harry, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny thought she heard her voice crack, but luckily, Harry didn't notice_

"_Thanks! You were the first person I wanted to tell! Well I got to go, Cho is calling me! Bye!" Harry exclaimed with happiness then hung up._

_Ginny dropped the phone on the floor then followed it by falling to the floor and starting to sob.___

_Flashback Over_

But, now it was Harry and Cho's wedding day. Ginny's family all received an invitation and they and Hermione were on their way to a lovely outdoor wedding. Ginny would have thought that the whole scene was beautiful, the aisle, the flowers, the seats, the altar. But Cho was going to walk down that aisle. Cho picked out those flowers and seats. And

Ginny kept reminding her that she shouldn't Cho was going to marry Harry in that altar!

Ginny kept reminding herself that she wasn't going to ruin Harry's day, no matter how much she loved him and hated Cho!

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Suddenly, Ginny was hearing her name. She spun around to see Harry motioning her towards him. Ginny picked up the hem of her dress and ran over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Ginny asked giving him a fake smile

"I need help with my bow tie!" Harry said nervously

Ginny laughed

"And I also think that I can do this!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny helped him with the bow tie

"Why not?"

"Cho, is a total bridezilla!" Ginny had to try and conceal her smile at that remark "I don't if I can marry her. These past few months have been torture!" Harry said

"Harry," Ginny sighed inwardly "You can do this" Ginny knew she didn't want to say that, but she knew that Harry was one of her best friends, she had to help him

"I guess I can! I guess the way Cho was acting was because of all the stress!" Harry came up with an excuse.

"Probably!" Ginny lied "Well, good luck, I should probably get out there" Ginny started to walk out

"Thanks!" Harry gave her a quick hug then she left slightly smiling

Ginny glanced at Harry's friends and family, then at Cho's family. Ginny grimaced as she saw Cho's mother sitting in the front with a smile and a look much like Cho's when Harry first asked her out.

Ginny also heard some yelling. So she followed the sound and found Cho yelling at a bridesmaid.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU RUINED MY PERFECT DRESS!" Cho pointed toward her pastry like dress.

"I didn't mean to, it's only a rip in the back" the bridesmaid cowered behind a chair slightly

"ONLY A RIP! EVERYONE WILL NOTICE! UGH!" Cho yelled then slapped the bridesmaid then walked away

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty family all dressed in pastel,_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room, _

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

Ginny hoped Harry would run away from all of this, and come to her. But, she knew it wouldn't happen. She knew that Harry wouldn't hear her out if she did something unforgivable at his wedding.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Ginny quickly hid in the back when Cho started to walk down the aisle. Cho knew that Ginny was in love with Harry, so she rudely disinvited her. Harry, of course didn't know.

To, Ginny, the 'Here Comes the Bride' tune, sounded like a horrible sad song that was playing on a muggle radio. It sounded like a girl who had just lost the love of her life, just like Ginny was about to go through.

Cho glided down the aisle like she wanted to get this all over with, like something or someone was going to ruin it.

Harry looked at Ginny from where he was standing at the altar. He smiled then she smiled back. Harry looked back at Cho.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Time was ticking by, and Harry had not left the altar yet, much to Ginny's disappointment.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now._

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" The preacher's loud voice came

Ginny thought it over, then nervously stood up. Several people gasped and most of Harry's friends was glad that Ginny stood up

"You object t these two getting married?" the preacher asked

"Y-yes" Ginny stuttered. Ginny heard Cho murmur "Why is she here?" to one of her bridesmaids. Ginny was hoping that Harry had heard it.

"Why?" the preacher questioned

"Because I'm in love with Harry Potter!" they were more gasps and several smiles, only form Harry's side of the seating

"What?" Harry asked, completely shocked

"That's right, I love you Harry, and I always have. I tried to keep a brave face on for this, but I-I just couldn't!" Ginny started to walk toward him

Cho stepped in front of Harry, blocking him from Ginny

"He's mine!" Cho hissed "Besides, you weren't even invited!"

Harry looked shocked at that remark "Cho, yes she was, I told you to invite all of the Weasleys"

"Well, I disinvited her because I knew she was in love you! I also knew she was going to do something like this!" Cho shrieked

"How could you, Cho? Ginny is one of my best friends!"

"Harry, she's right" Ginny said softly wiping some of her tears "I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have created this mess. And I'm sorry" Ginny looked at Harry. He looked at the tears streaming down her face like a river. "I'm so sorry!" Ginny whispered then ran off

After everyone was silent again, Cho spoke up "Good, now she's gone let's get on with this!"

"No, you're a mean person, and I can't marry you, I think I, I love Ginny." Harry started to run after Ginny

"UGH!" Cho yelled then stomped off

Harry ran toward Ginny's apartment and busted the door down, making a note to fix it later.

He ran to Ginny's room and he was about to knock when he heard a voice

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you _

Harry was unaware that Ginny could sing. E realized she must have just written this song or something, because it had to do with the event that had happened. Harry then continued to listen to the lyrics

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Ginny stopped singing. Harry realized it was the end of the song, or what she had gotten to in the song, so he knocked on the door

"Please, go away" Ginny's voice cracked and this time Harry noticed

Harry opened the door. Ginny looked up at him with a tear stained face

"I said please" Ginny whimpered

"Gin, right now, I really don't care" Harry walked over to her and grabbed her face in between in his hand. Harry then kissed her

Ginny was stunned, but she still kissed back.

Harry pulled away and leaned his head up against hers

"I love you too, Gin" Harry smiled. Ginny smiled then kissed him again. She pulled away then came up with an ending to the song

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said 'Speak now' _

Harry smiled then leaned in once again and kissed her

**(Hey! Hope you liked it! Some of you might have finally gotten the lyrics of this song. I love the song, it's a different style, but I still love it! Remember to look it up, or buy it on ITunes! By the way, I'm sorry if I spoiled the song! And once again this song belongs to Taylor Swift and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling!) **


End file.
